As She Lies Dying! by Theadosia57
by For the Love of Jasper Redux
Summary: Bella Swan lies changing into a vampire, but who bit her? She's surrounded by friends and enemies, Edward can hear nothing and Alice says she sees nothing! Who is responsible and why is Jasper so happy about it? Edward never wanted this, even if Bella did, this was never the plan!


5\. Title: As She Lies Dying!

6\. Summary:Bella Swan lies changing into a vampire, but who bit her? She's surrounded by friends and enemies, Edward can hear nothing and Alice says she sees nothing! Who is responsible and why is Jasper so happy about it? Edward never wanted this, even if Bella did, this was never the plan!

7\. Pairing: Jasper/Bella

8\. Rating: M for language

9\. Word Count: 5807

10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Well, this is a conundrum!**

The Cullen family, consisting of seven vampires had all arrived back at the big white house together, coming through the trees from slightly different directions, their eighth member, a human, they hoped was inside the house. They were not in their usual hunting pairs, usually mated couples hunted together and Edward tagging along with a different pair each time.

Because, well, nobody wanted to hunt with Edward anymore. They were all so sick of his whining and derision whenever he read their thoughts. He didn't like what he heard and refused to accept that it was he who was in the wrong. He still could not grasp how much he hurt all of the others with his childish, selfish and usually belligerent behaviour.

So, for that reason alone they mixed things up, and it was Alice and Rose who hunted together. Jasper, Emmett and Esme had gone as a group and Carlisle had taken it upon himself to go with Edward. He alone, well, except for Bella, could keep him out of his head, permanently. Not by reciting classic books in foreign languages or thinking about endless sex or torture techniques like the others did. No, Carlisle needed none of their tricks.

He only thought of happy times and his family, of how he loved them all equally and for their own uniqueness. His thoughts always included Bella and his joy at how good she was for his family; how she completed it. Alice and Rose were discussing fashion and cars, Emmett was carrying Esme over his shoulder, laughing at Jasper, saying all her hugs were for him alone and he wasn't sharing,

"Yeah, yeah! We'll see. Wait until the next time you destroy somethin', Em," Jasper said laughing, then was distracted by his phone beeping.

 _ **'Your life is about to change! Be happy, see you soon in Alaska. Peter'**_

Carlisle smiled at his sons, as he and the morose, moody teenager also hit the lawn.

"Sorry son, I think you'll find her hugs are mine," he laughed, whilst scooping Esme out of Emmett's arms and hugging her to him closely.

Everyone, including Edward, smiled at the couple who they thought of as their parents. Except, maybe Jasper, who saw them more as older siblings, who he respected greatly with a deep abiding love. Their bonds of familial love were strong and special, even with all the stressful times they'd had lately, but they were about to be put to the test.

This was to have been the last hunt for them here in Forks, Washington. They were moving on to pastures new, or so the town's people thought. Actually, they were returning to Alaska for a break from human life and to reconnect with the Denali's, who resided there on a permanent basis. Everyone including Bella was going, the house was to be packed up today and they would leave tomorrow. School was done, graduation was over and nothing held them here anymore.

 **ASLD**

Charlie Swan had been the only thing holding Bella in the little town. But fate had intervened and Charlie was killed saving Billy Black from a wolf of all things, whilst fishing three months previously. It had been starving and beyond crazed, attacking randomly and finally finding what it thought was an easy meal in the wheelchair-bound Billy.

Charlie had shot at it, then found himself pinned and bitten in the neck by the demented, sick wolf before it died. The length of time before receiving treatment did the Chief of Police untold damage; blood poisoning had set in and it cost him dearly. He died in Forks General six days later, leaving his eighteen-year-old daughter alone.

Renee, Bella's mother, wanted her to return to Phoenix to be with her and Phil, Bella's stepdad, but she had refused. Graduation was a mere two and a half months away and she was supposedly attending college in the fall with Edward and Alice, so she put her foot down and moved in with the Cullens.

Edward had been so full of his plans for her, sharing his room, being at her beck and call all the time and he totally tried to quash all of her protests otherwise. But Bella approached Esme and asked for a room of her own, saying she didn't feel it was right under the circumstances and she needed space, to grieve and come to terms with her father's death on her own, with her things, not Edward's around her.

So with the backing of Esme and Carlisle, she was given a room at the other end of the house from Edward. He moaned, sulked, and whined about it like the pathetic baby he was, and was ignored by all for his selfishness and lack of respect for Bella's needs and wishes. The next, and maybe more noticeable change, was when Bella found Alice in her room throwing out her clothes and belongings as if they were trash.

Bella, instead of just going along blindly with it as she would have in the past, went instead to Carlisle and asked for a lock to be fitted to her bedroom door. She explained that her parents bought her all those things, how they made her feel closer to them and they were still serviceable. But, mostly, how she felt it was a slap in the face to Charlie, that Alice thought her stuff rubbish to be discarded on one of her whims.

Carlisle agreed wholeheartedly and banned Alice from Bella's room without her express permission to enter. It soon became increasingly obvious to everyone Bella had changed once again after losing her father. They were still trying to come to terms with the changes in her after they left her last September and everyone, but Alice and Edward, had begged for her forgiveness for doing so.

She stunned them all by accepting everyone but Rose and Jasper's.

"You don't need to apologise Rose. You were the most honest, you never pulled your punches and I thank you for that." Bella told her, then hugged Rose for the first time.

"But, you, Jasper, need to apologise least of all. I know you only reacted to the overwhelming bloodlust from the family, especially Edward's, and if he hadn't thrown me across the room; well, none of that would have happened. I find it ironic that they all forget so easily what your gift is and how much they depend on you. But turn on you so easily if you slip up, because of them." She told the amazed empath, then also hugged him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Now, she brooked no interference from Alice in anything. She shot her down when she complained about Charlie's pre-arranged funeral plans. Bella, then asking only Esme to accompany her to the funeral parlour, the bank and Charlie's lawyer's office to sort everything out. Once again Edward whined saying he should be doing it for her and Bella snapped at him.

"For goodness sake, Edward! You're supposed to be eighteen. How would it look in town, if you were taking charge and not an adult helping me? Try to at least pretend to use your head!"

That at least shut him up, for the time being. But the most telling change, was each night when she retired to her bed. Bella locked, not only her windows, but her door as well and Edward was refused admittance at any time. During the day, everything was seemingly fine, they were still a couple and spent time together, but it was now on her terms and not his, something he disliked intently.

Everything was just the normal status quo, unless he tried to order her to do something, or tell her to eat what he said, and if he tried to change any plans she'd made, then Jasper could sense her ire, perplexity, and occasionally disgust with Edward. Bella was beginning to see no future for her and Edward and it saddened her.

Everyone else could see it but him, he gave her no room to be herself and she was starting to revolt. He now was continually pushing for them to get engaged and she adamantly refused every time, eventually yelling at him.

"Is that what you think of me, Edward? A heartless bitch who would plan her wedding weeks after burying her father? If that's the kind of woman you want, well, I'm not her and never will be!"

She stormed off to her room and refused to speak to him for a week because of that faux pass.

Everyone else was trying to help her, Rose even began to see the new Bella in a different light. Offering to upgrade her truck's engine and they talked about a re-spray. This would mean her father's last gift to her would last that much longer. Bella was ecstatic, while Edward was livid, he hated it and thought it beneath them; to him it was a crappy second-hand truck. Emmett had even re-installed the radio from her eighteenth birthday back into it.

So as every day passed, Bella began to pull away from the controlling ways of both Edward and Alice and grew much closer to the others. Never fully forgiving either of the two for the enforced abandonment last year, she blamed Alice as much as Edward. She knew Alice must have seen everything and did nothing to help Bella through that devastating time and it still rankled.

Alice only came when she needed Bella's help, but she knew Alice lied about thinking her dead. Why waste time Edward didn't have, by coming to Forks if she was meant to be dead? But unfortunately, nobody else had picked up on that. Edward, on the other hand, had made everyone go with him using emotional blackmail and she knew he lied to them all about what he'd said to her in the forest that day.

They were both users and Bella was no longer prepared to let them do it to her. She was often to be found in the kitchen cooking with Esme and also in the garden planting or weeding. Sometimes helping Rose out in the garage, learning how to fix her own bike and truck, so she wasn't so dependent on others.

Playing games with Emmett was always fun and even winning a few against him was awesome; he was the brother she never had. Reading and discussing books, or dissecting the news with Carlisle, and sometimes Jasper too, was helping her broaden her mind and gave her ego a much-needed boost. Along with learning to play chess with the ever calm Jasper showing off her strategic mind to him.

He was the balm to her soul she so sorely needed and she no longer allowed Alice or Edward to keep them apart. They spent hours talking about history and the cause and effect of it on today's world. The two found they had much in common and it made them both very happy. Bella needed Jasper's presence more and more and he, too, couldn't stay away from her. They just gravitated towards each other's calmness.

Things came to a head two days before the Cullens were going to leave for the weekend, to hunt one last time in the Olympic range before they left. Emmett had a new game on his phone, which by the answers you gave and the way you solved the problems, gave you your mental age.

It used a points system and everyone was, for once, playing, writing down their answers to the given questions. There were lots of moaning and some whining, but eventually, everyone was done and Emmett started to explain the points system.

Edward made an ass of himself by saying to Bella, "Don't feel bad if you're score is low, Bella love, you're only human after all."

Her anger spiked and Jasper decided to up the ante, suggesting everyone mark someone else's results, so no cheating occurred. He knew Edward of old and he would cheat to make himself look better. Carlisle took Bella's, Esme took Edward's, Jasper took Emmett's, Rose got Alice's, Emmett got Esme's and Alice got Carlisle's, leaving Bella with Jasper's and Edward with Rose's.

The results were illuminating, given the parameters were from ages 16 to 90.

Carlisle 87,

Jasper 85,

Emmett 79,

Esme and Rose both 64,

Bella 44,

leaving Alice and Edward in the bottom positions with her being 36 and him only 30.

Alice laughed saying, "Well, I'm happy, who wants all that rubbish in their head, anyway?"

The results did not go over well with Edward, he whined and ranted, saying it was wrong and a lot of old rubbish. He accused Emmett of outright cheating, said it was impossible for both Rose and Bella to have beaten him as well, implying they, too, cheated.

Bella got up to make herself coffee, patted him on the head like he usually did to her and said, "Never mind Edward, you're only seventeen anyway, at least you gained thirteen years! Even though you're acting like a five-year-old brat!"

He flounced out of the room in a strop and everyone heard Bella mutter from the kitchen under her breath.

 _"I'm surprised he managed all that. I wonder if he cheated? How could I ever think I was in love with someone so infantile?"_

Carlisle was starting to grow concerned. Bella was mentally and physically outgrowing Edward and if he didn't change her soon she'd leave him. It was becoming quite apparent already, it might even be too late. So, after Bella went to bed, he tackled Edward about the future; it didn't go well at all.

Edward was angry and belligerent, immature and condescending about the whole thing, insisting he knew what was best for her as she was only a human, then saying none too quietly,

 **"I have no intention of ever changing her Carlisle, you know this! What is your problem? We'll marry like I planned and when she dies then so will I! I don't understand how you all see this as something wrong? It's what I've decided and that's final! I will not discuss it again!"**

Bella froze outside her bedroom door, having just returned from Jasper's study where she'd gone for a new book to read. Well, she wasn't actually surprised or upset, but she was adamant, there would now never be a wedding. She was so relieved it made her pause, then smile and finally grin to herself.

Alice groaned in annoyance downstairs and the others looked at her, she said softly, "Bella heard him, the wedding will never happen! But I still see her as one of us, how can that be?"

Edward caught her vision and rushed towards Bella's room. She saw him coming and entered quickly, totally ignoring him, slammed and locked the door.

Just as he was about to force it open, Carlisle stepped in front of him and said firmly, "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day, Edward? Go down stairs and stay away from Bella. That's an order. Now, Edward!"

Nobody spoke to him for the rest of the week, well, not out loud anyway. Bella just acted as normal around the others and totally blanked him. He tried everything to get her to acknowledge him, but she looked through him as if he didn't exist.

He even heard her mumble at one point, _"It will be as if you never existed!"_

This, unlike everything else, began to get through to him and he knew he had crossed an unspoken line in Bella's head once again. He thought that when they returned from the weekend hunt, she would have calmed down, and would talk to him them. Yes, he was convinced that's what would happen.

 **ASLD**

As the seven vampires approached their home, they wondered if Bella was back. She had said she was spending the weekend at La Push while they were away, as this would be the last time she saw her friends. Edward had started to try and deny her even that, but before he could put his foot in his mouth anymore, Jasper had removed his tongue; thus, stopping the fool making things any worse for Bella. He was beyond childish, petty and irritating.

So as they crossed the lawn, they were confused by the slowly beating sound coming from within. It was strangely like a heartbeat, but much too slow. _What the Hell?_ They all started running at the same time and Edward could hear the confusion and concern running through their minds until they crossed the threshold, and then nothing.

Alice, too, saw nothing. Nobody's future at all. It all stopped as they entered the house.

She grabbed Carlisle's arm saying, "I can't see anything, it's blank, it's like I don't have my gift anymore!"

They all flew up the stairs, and for once, Bella's door was wide open. She was laying there on her bed as if sleeping, but they could all see she was changing. In fact, she was almost finished. But how? Who? Nobody knew. No other scents were found by Jasper as he quickly did a perimeter sweep. As he returned, he felt everyone's emotions, well, his gift was still working; he thanked God.

Edward was horrified, angry and bereft!

 _'Well, that was tellin', did someone steal his prize?'_ Jasper mused.

Everyone else was confused, but happy, they all wanted this for her; even Rose had capitulated. Although, Alice was livid. She was clutching her head trying to force a vision before running outside. Bella, herself, was serene and happy too, no pain was in evidence at all. That was strange, but made Jasper just as happy, he didn't want her to suffer.

 **"I can't hear any of you. Who did this? One of you did this. Why? I expressly said no! I** **forbad it and you did it anyway!"** Edward ranted loudly for a few seconds.

"Shut the Fuck up, Eddie! This had nothing to do with us or you anyway, this was always her choice when she had one!" Emmett said angrily, sick of Edward spouting crap.

Edward just stopped, clutched his throat, and then when he went to speak again, nobody could hear him. But Jasper felt pleasure coming from Bella and he smirked. She stopped him from ranting, well, at least them hearing him. Carlisle saw the smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella's stoppin' us from hearin' him. She's blockin' the sound of him whinin'! I can feel her pleasure," he replied, overly happy.

Edward looked beyond outraged, and actually stamped his foot. Esme slapped him so hard across the head he was knocked to his knees, and for once, looked ashamed of himself. Carlisle smiled at his mate and started giving out orders. They had to go and go soon. His main task was to keep Edward away from Bella and to check her over.

But when he tried, he couldn't get near her. Alice, too, tried when she returned. Trying to put a useless scrap of material on her, one that was pretending to be a dress, but she was unable to touch Bella at all. Esme just nodded to herself, and found a pair of stretch jeans and a lycra t'shirt and proceeded to usher everyone out of the room. Jasper was reluctant to let go of Bella's hand.

Esme then dressed Bella in those clothes and some sports underwear, then fixed her hair into a ponytail, before finally putting on Bella's converse shoes. Bella would need to shop soon, everything was a little snug on her new body.

"Don't worry, dear, I won't let them touch you until you're awake and it's over," She murmured and stroked Bella's cheek.

"About three hours, Esme!" Jasper shouted from his room, where he was packing up all his books.

 **ASLD**

In each room of the house, all the members of the family were trying to work out what had happened.

' _How had Bella's change started?_ ' wondered Emmett, so confused about the whole thing, but he was also very happy. He would always have her as his little sister now.

 _ **'Who had done this?**_ **'** Edward raged angrily. He had lost everything now- Bella and her blood! How could this have happened to him? He always got what he wanted, why was it always so difficult when Bella was involved?

 _'Why was there no bite mark on her body?'_ Carlisle mused. Just that one little scar over her heart. Did she know we would find it hard to go against him and pre-empted us all, especially Edward?

 _'How does she not feel any pain?_ ' Jasper had never seen anything like this before. It was unnerving him a little, but he was beginning to think Bella was amazingly using her shield even now.

 _'Why? How did I not see this? I can't understand how that bitch got this. The one thing she wanted and we refused to give!'_ Alice was beside herself, this was not what she decided would happen.

 _'Will Bella leave now that she has what she wanted, now she no longer cares for Edward?'_ Esme was worried she'd lose her new daughter. She was determined to stop that at all costs.

 _'Well, she's more clever than I gave her credit for, but how did she do it?'_ Rose thought. Sure this was all Bella's doing if she'd set her heart on this, Rose knew Bella would find a way to achieve it.

They were all done in two hours roughly and sat waiting for Bella to awaken, so they could get some answers. However, some already had their own theories; Carlisle, Esme and Jasper to be exact.

 _She was so calm and happy for this to have been forced on her,_ Jasper felt and didn't understand why he was so damned happy about it.

 _She had been physically prepped for this,_ Esme thought, having seen Bella naked when she dressed her, _was this planned?_

Carlisle had a fleeting glance of that one tiny scar over her heart, he knew the what, but not the how. The closing up of his study gave him an insight into what Bella had managed to do, but there was no evidence in her room.

So, for now, they waited, some downstairs, some in the hallway. Esme and Jasper by her bed holding her hands. When her heart gave its last beat, Edward rushed into the room only to be bounced right back out. Emmett laughed as he walked right past him into the room followed by Rose.

Carlisle asked if he could enter and was tugged in by an unseen force. Alice put her hand out and felt the way it blocked her as well. Edward was pissed off, everything was now out of his control and he hated it. But still, he didn't see this was of his own making. Edward Cullen could do no wrong in his own eyes.

As Bella opened her eyes for the first time as a vampire she sighed contentedly. This was what she wanted, and, at last, she was a proper part of the family. As she sat up, she saw the two outside of the room. Alice's malevolent stare into Bella's eyes and him, all she saw was anger, loss and was that...

"Revulsion? Really, Edward?" She said, before slamming the door in their faces finally shattering any last lingering ties she had ever had for him or her.

She looked around the room at the five vampires and said, "Hello, my family?"

"Yes, my dear, always," Esme answered patting her hand.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"As my Doctor or my dad?" she asked.

"How about as your Dr. Dad?" He quipped.

"I feel good, awesome in fact!" she laughed.

"You look good, little Sis," Emmett said beaming at her.

"Thanks, Em, you look huge!" she grinned back at him.

"Thirsty?" Jasper quizzed, confused by how calm she was.

"Not especially, a tiny tickle though," she replied, pushing her emotions towards him and he nodded. But as their eyes connected, both looked a little stunned.

"Okay, how'd you do it, Bella?" Rose asked and Bella sighed, "Can't get anything past you, Rose, can I?" she laughed.

 **ASLD**

So Bella began to explain what had happened while they were away hunting. She'd gone to La Push early the next morning. Everything was going well as she said her goodbyes to everyone, then Jake had gotten all bolshie and demanding. She had said in conversation to Billy that she and Edward were over, so Jake demanded she stay in Forks.

 **"Where you belong, away from those fucking leeches!"** he'd yelled.

Jasper started to growl when she said that. Bella looked at him, smiled, and took his hand.

She told them she'd let Jake have it with both barrels, that she would never be coming back and if he thought she would replace Edward's controlling ass with his own, he was sadly mistaken. He'd grabbed her and started to shake her violently. When Sam arrived and physically knocked him out, he helped her into her truck and told her he would put Jake under an Alpha order to stay away from her until they left.

By now, all three of the vampire males were growling and Bella was gently rubbing Jasper's arm and calming him down, just as Rose and Esme were to Emmett and Carlisle. They were all watching the two interact so instinctually.

So Bella continued, on her return to the house, she decided enough was enough. This was her god damned life and she would be making all the decisions from here on in. She searched Carlisle's study, found the vials of venom he had from everyone and made a plan. Once she'd bathed, done all the personal things that needed doing, she went to the kitchen.

She had some much-needed coffee, found a plastic cooking syringe and some ice. Returning to Carlisle's study, she filled the syringe slowly at first, then all the way to the top. Knowing she would have very little time until it ate through the plastic, she froze the area on her chest over her heart with the ice, then using a scalpel to cut a small deep hole before cleaning and returning the scalpel to its rightful place.

Everyone gasped at that.

Emmett said, "Wasn't it sore?"

"Yeah, but I knew the burn would be worse, so I ignored it." Bella answered, and Jasper squeezed her hand with pride.

She told them she threw away the ice, went into her room to lay down, and pushed the syringe into the open wound forcing the venom into her body. Leaving the syringe where it was to dissolve due to the last of its contents. Once the burn began, her shield kicked in and separated her mind from her body. This allowed her to keep the syringe in place until it started to melt into nothing and the wound closed.

"Then I just kept re-running every memory I could remember through my head and waited," she finished off by saying.

"Wow, so who's venom did you use?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Jasper felt Bella's embarrassment and knew if she'd still been human, she'd be blushing, so he pushed her some calm and she took a breath.

"Well, I took some compassion, some unreserved love, some humour and some tenacity and filled it to the top with unequalled strength and bravery," she said quickly, looking down at her hands

Everyone was stunned. Jasper was completely thrown by her description of his venom. She thought of him as strong and brave, he was humbled.

"You didn't use any of theirs at all? Hot damn, he's going to be so pissed!" Emmett laughed.

"I could hunt now, Jasper, will you take me?" Bella asked shyly, and his smile lit up the room.

"It would be my pleasure, Darlin'. Just take my hand and I'll never let you fail, that's a promise," he answered, leading her to the window.

"Are they? What just happened?" Emmett quizzed.

"I'll tell you what happened, Edward and Alice just floated up shit creek without a paddle! Oh, they are in so much trouble. Do you think Alice knew, Carlisle?" Rose asked her father.

Just as Carlisle went to answer, they heard the scream and growling from the hallway of both Alice and Edward. Now that Bella was no longer there, they could hear and see everything and knew they had lost it all.

 **ASLD**

"Just relax and follow your instinct, darlin', you'll do fine," Jasper said.

Pointing Bella at the smallish bear, not wanting her to be too overwhelmed the first time, he couldn't believe what was happening. She was his mate. He knew it, felt it, and wanted her with a passion he had never had before.

 _'All that time they had been keepin' us apart, to stop the unstoppable. No wonder Edward never wanted Bella changed. He knew she would leave him immediately, the mating pull_ _would see to that'_.

Jasper had definitely been drawn to human Bella and enjoyed her company from the beginning. But between Alice and Edward, he'd been kept from her and it's not always noticeable; the mating pull between humans and vampires. It also explains why he, and not Edward, killed James and why he felt she was worth it when they were in Phoenix.

 _'So, if they both knew, they just found themselves in a huge hole, cause that shit's against all vampire laws. Maybe I'll bury them in it'._

In fact, the Volturi must also have seen it, and even though they wanted Bella changed 'cause she knew the secret, they knew that she wasn't Edward's mate.

 _'Aro and his games, he was surely settin' the cat amongst the pigeons that day. Well, for their sake, they better not be there when we get back'._

Alice and he had drifted into a strange arrangement of friends come fuck buddies more than thirty years ago. He knew she wasn't his mate no matter how many times she insisted they were. He's seen the real thing before he met her, in the shape of his brother, Peter and his mate and wife, Charlotte, and had it reinforced by Emmett and Rose, as well as, Carlisle and Esme.

Eventually, Alice stopped insisting after ten years together. Although, she wanted to be married to him, he reminded her firmly, "I'll do it as a Hale or a Cullen, but I'll never marry you as Jasper Whitlock. Just remember, Alice, it's not real and if I meet my mate I'm walking away a free man. You can have your fantasy for now!"

Jasper had all of that running through his mind as he watched Bella take down the bear. It was a little messy, but not too bad for a first attempt.

The sight of her slashed shirt and the blood running down her chin almost did him in; she now had his full attention. She was laughing and wiping her hands on her trousers when she saw him moving her way, and it looked to all intents, that he was stalking her.

Bella felt her dead heart flutter and lowered into an automatic crouch. This was something she'd never seen before. His eyes were black and his chest rumbled with the sound of a half growl, half purr and she liked it. Responding right away with her own eye colour change and lighter growl.

"I'm apologisin' now, darlin', in case I get carried away, but I'm about to change your status from doe-eyed virgin to full-blown woman and I guarantee you're goin' enjoy it!" Jasper's said, smiling wickedly at her.

"Wow. Fancy that I've been a vampire for just over two hours and I'm getting laid, if I'd known it would be that easy," she sassed back, just as he pounced.

The forest rang out with the sound of them sealing their mating bond and coming together for the first time. The birds took flight due to the growling, and small animals took cover from the sound of their bodies crashing together. Even in the large white house they could faintly be heard.

"Damn, I can hear them from here, wow!" Said Emmett.

"Yes, son, we often hear that kind of thing from here," Carlisle said, clapping him on the shoulder. "So, since we never say anything to you and Rose, you will show them the same courtesy, okay?"

"But! But! Damn it!" Emmett said, laughing, "Yeah okay."

"So, Edward, Alice? Where will you be going? I doubt you'll be welcomed in Alaska anytime soon," Rose asked, in a saccharine sweet voice.

"He can't stop us if we want to come!" Edward said, pompously.

"Oh, he can and he will, son. You both broke the law. I suggest you start running before they return. Give it fifty or maybe seventy-five years; I'm sure they'll mellow, eventually," Esme said, as she opened the front door for the two gobsmacked teenagers.

Carlisle shook his head at Edward as he tried to protest, "You made your bed, Edward. I can't believe how callous and heartless you two have both been! I suggest you both head for Volterra, Aro will forgive you if you join the guard. As your mother said, give it some time and maybe one day, you'll be able to return," he said, wearily.

Rose rushed up the stairs and then back again with clothes for the two lovebirds.

"They're on their way back. I suggest you go now in one piece or we'll have to mail you to Volterra." Rose said happily.

She rushed past them to leave the clothes at the edge of the forest. So it was just the four vampires that greeted Jasper and Bella on their return. Seeing how controlled and calm she was, they decided to head out for Alaska as soon as they were ready.

"Are you sure, Carlisle? Us rather than them?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yes, my daughter, they have to learn life's what you make it, and not to be squandered no matter how long you have," he replied, hugging her tightly to his side.

Jasper took Bella's hand in his own and lead her out to the garage. "Bike or car, darlin'?" He purred in her ear.

"Bike, please. Will you let me take you for a ride sometime?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Anytime you like, darlin', anytime!" He answered.

Turning to kiss her until she was almost dizzy. Bella sighed happily as she was holding on tight to the back of her mate. Her life had taken a whole new turn and she was going to embrace it and him for all eternity.


End file.
